


When Tachibana Makoto teases, everyone gets hard.

by Ludz



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Cock Tease, Crack, Funny, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludz/pseuds/Ludz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is a completely different person when he's drunk; which causes Haruka, Rin and Sousuke to be sexually frustrated.<br/>(Rating changed from M to E)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST EVER FREE-RELATED FIC. Sorry in advance for the typos and errors that I might commit! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FREE; ETERNAL SUMMER.

“Sousu-ke-kun…” Makoto whispered to his ear, ever so sexily that the vibration made him shiver a little. Sousuke, while sitting, kept his hands on his sides, clenching the sheets of Rin’s bed as Makoto grind on top of him. This is probably the first and last time he will witness the olive haired teen like this, and Sousuke is doing the best that he can to stop himself from pinning the other boy down and making him moan.

“I want you, Sousuke-kun…” Makoto whispered again as he wrapped his legs around the other boy’s waist. 

Sousuke groaned as he felt the friction between their crotches. “Ffff-fu-fuck…” the black haired teen muttered, feeling so weak. 

“MAKOTO! Stop this.” Haru interrupted, trying to calm himself down while sitting beside Sousuke. Although Haru has the hots for Makoto, seeing his best friend act so slutty in front of other people is displeasing. 

The flushed Makoto turned to his left side to face his best friend. With a smirk, he seductively bit his lower lip, giving Haru a hungry look. 

“Is Haru-chan jealous? Don’t worry; I can take both of you.” Then he gave Haruka a wink.

Haru blushed “Ma-Makoto!” he stuttered. 

As much as he hated to admit, seeing Makoto only in his boxers, all flushed and giving all sorts of seductive looks made his dick twitch. And he hated the fact that the olive haired teen was straddling Sousuke instead of him. 

Rin, sitting on Sousuke’s right side, face palmed and gave out a long, irritated sigh. He gritted his shark teeth, cursing Nagisa and Rei internally. _This is their entire fucking fault!_ He thought to himself. 

 

~~~ 3 HOURS EARLIER ~~~

“You two! I know you’re in love and all that, but please keep yourselves from doing _IT_ within the club’s facilities. This is not even _OUR_ club’s facilities. What if one of the Samezuka club members saw you guys?”

Makoto scolded Nagisa and Rei after seeing them having sex in the lockers of Samezuka swim team during their joint practice. 

Rei bowed his head down low, feeling so guilty. “We’re so sorry Makoto-senpai, I promise it won’t happen again!” 

The blue haired teen pulled his lover down to bow as well. “I’m sorry Mako-chan…”

Their captain scolded them for about 30 minutes, after that, with a heavy sigh, Makoto dismissed the two and asked them to back to practice. 

 

After the practice, Rei and Nagisa proceeded to the showers to cleanse off the smell of chlorine from their bodies while Makoto, Haru, Rin and Sousuke stayed a little longer for a little friendly two-on-two swim race. 

“Geez, Mako-chan needs to get laid.” Nagisa exclaimed, as he changed into his dry set of clothes.

Rei stopped drying his hair with a towel for a moment, and then he asked, “What do you mean?”

“Mako-chan is a virgin. That’s why he’s always so stiff when it comes to sexual stuff.”

“Nagisa-kun! I think it’s improper to talk about Makoto-senpai like that!” he paused for a minute then out of curiosity, he continued. “But doesn’t Makoto-senpai have a lover? I mean, he is good looking, and I’ve seen girls AND guys go head over heels for him.”

“He’s single because he’s too dense. There are 3 good looking guys who are consistenly giving him hints but he never noticed.”

“Three? Who?”

“Rei-chan! Isn’t it obvious?! Haru-chan, Rin-chan and Yamazaki-kun!”

“ALL THREE OF THEM???” After realizing, Rei started thinking each of them having moments with Makoto. Like when Haru licked Makoto’s cheek when he saw a piece of Mackerel on it during lunch. And when Rin took Makoto’s foot and kissed it when he was injured. And when Sousuke massaged his back after one of their joint practices. 

“I have an idea! It’s called: Getting Mako-chan Laid plan!” Nagisa enthusiastically exclaimed

“I don’t know about this, Nagisa-kun.”

“Mou..! C’mon Rei-chan! Think of this a way of helping the three of them.”

“O-okay.. What do you have in mind?”

With a sly smile, the blond pulled a bottle of vodka out of his bag.

“Wh-why do you have that??! We’re not on legal age yet!”

“Don’t go naggy on me, Rei-chan! I was saving it for tonight, since I’m staying at your house.” 

“Tsk! And what do you plan on doing with it.”

“I’ve heard from Haru-chan that Mako-chan gets all sexy when drunk…So…” Nagisa grabbed Makoto’s water container, spilled out the water in it and replaced it with the vodka. “We’ll get him drunk.”

“Bu-but Nagisa-kun!” before Rei can further protest, they heard footsteps coming from the pool area getting closer to where they’re at. Nagisa hurriedly put the vodka bottle back to his bag and the water container to Makoto’s bag. 

Haru, Makoto, Rin and Sousuke entered the locker room.

“Ah! Haru-chan, Mako-chan, Rin-chan, Yamazaki-kun, we’re leaving now! Don’t forget to hydrate yourselves ok? Bye!!!” With that, Nagisa dragged his lover out the school premises.  
All four of them just ignored what the blond said and proceed to the showers. Well, except Makoto. He went to his designated locker, grabbed his water container and drunk from it. 

“My water tastes funny…”

 

And that is how the four of them ended up in Rin’s and Sousuke’s dorm room, with a flushed, almost naked, frustratingly sexy, drunk Makoto. 

After hearing the red head sigh, Makoto turned to Rin. “Rin, let me suck you…”

The red head had his eyes wide open as Makoto untangled himself from Sousuke and knelt in front of him, between his parted thighs. 

“Ma-mak-nghh!” before Rin can protest, Makoto was already licking his bulging erection under his sweat pants.

“Hhhmm… you like that, Rin?” The olive haired boy looked up with lidded eyes as he gave Rin another lick. He nuzzled his face onto the erection, feeling it twitch at the friction. 

“Fuck this shit!” Sousuke exclaimed, palming his own erection. “If you two don’t want to fuck him, I will!”

“Yamazaki! Makoto is mine!” Haru protested while standing up.

“Shut up you two! He’s already down on m--A-Ahhhh.. ” Rin got interrupted with Makoto’s mouth sucking his clothed dick, leaving a wet mark on his pants.

Not long after that, the three started bickering on who gets to fuck Makoto since none of them are willing to share.

“I won’t share Makoto, not even with you, Rin!” - HARU

“Tachibana came to me first!” - SOUSUKE

“Only because you were the one who carried him here!” – RIN

“We’ve been together since we were kids! He’s mine” – HARU

“Who cares? You two are just childhood friends! We are perfect for each other” – SOUSUKE

“I know him better than you.” – HARU

“We both have the same body type, we’re perfect” – SOUSUKE

“I know his family.” – HARU

“He was freaking grinding on top of me 10 minutes ago!” - SOUSUKE

“Uhh… Guys..?” – RIN

“I cook for him!” – HARU

“Psh, yeah, and I bet he’s tired of always eating mackerel!” – SOUSUKE

“Uhhh… Guys…” – RIN

“I’ve slept with him!” – HARU

“No you haven’t!” – SOUSUKE

“I have, many times!” (Referring to their sleepovers and campings) – HARU

“GUYS!!!!!” – RIN

“WHAT???” – HARU AND SOUSUKE

“He passed out…” Rin said, while motioning to the passed-out Makoto between his thighs. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Sousuke frustrated with the turnout of events, gripped his own hair as he look at Makoto’s sleeping face. Rin and Haru placed him on the bed to be comfortable. Sousuke stumped his way to the door. 

“Sousuke, where are you going?”

“I’m going to fucking take care of my hard on, any problem with that?!” Without waiting for a reply, Sousuke went to the bathroom to jack off.  
The red head looked at Haru. 

“Sorry Haru, but can you watch Makoto? I need to take care of this too.” Rin motioned his head to his erection and dashed to the door.

“Wait! What about…” Before Haru can finish his sentence, Rin was already out. “…me?”


	2. And so, the fight goes on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto agrees to a foursome, but some people don't like sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this was supposed to be a one shot, but some people wanted to see more, so yeah. I apologize in advance of any errors I might commit. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Makoto woke up with his head throbbing erratically. He rubbed the sides of his forehead to sooth the pain even just a little. He opened his eyes, and realized that he wasn’t in his own room and he wasn’t wearing his own clothes; he was in a small room, a bit dark but he can see his surroundings. The bed where he was lying at was actually a bunk; there’s another bed above him. There were two study tables and some books on them. He saw an electric clock on one of the study tables; it’s 5:20 am on a Saturday. He sat up on the edge of the bed, planted his feet on the tiled floor, his elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in the palms of his hands.

“Aghh, where am I?” He asked himself. 

“You’re in my dorm.” A familiar voice from the top bunk spoke. Makoto jolted when Sousuke jumped down from the top bunk, wearing a white tight tank top and blue board shorts. The brunette gulped when he noticed the intense stare coming from the black haired giant.

“You look so damn sexy in my shirt and boxers.” Sousuke said, huskily as he moved closer; he placed one knee in between Makoto’s parted legs. The olive haired teen blushed in a deep shade of red. Their closeness drew the olive haired teen to fall back to the bed as Sousuke leaned even closer, pinning him down on the bed with his wide, muscular body. 

“Y-Yamazaki-kun… Wh-what are you doing..?”

“Finishing what you started yesterday, Ma-ko-chan” Sousuke whispered playfully to his ear.

“I don-t know what you’re – Ngh!”

He was cut off when the bigger male started nibbling the shell of his ear. It sent shivers down to his spine. Makoto can hear his own heartbeat, each time the other breathes against his skin, he gets a tingly feeling that makes him want more. Sousuke rubbed his knee against the other’s crotch while licking his ear.

“Nghhh… Y-Yamaz-ahhh…!” 

Makoto is on the edge of giving in when suddenly, 

“SOUSUKE!!!” Rin shouted after he slammed the door open. “I went out for a 30 minute jog and you’re already all over him!” The red head said, pulling Sousuke away from the olive haired boy. 

“Fuck off Rin, can’t you see we’re busy?!”

The red head ignored the blue eyed man and turned to Makoto.  
“Did he sexually harass you? Did he do anything against your will?! Tell me! Did he?”

Makoto scratched the back of his neck and gave out a nervous laugh, “Rin relax, he did not rape me.” He blushed and looked away. “N-nothing like that.”

“Yeah I didn’t. Because he liked what I was doing, right, baby?” Sousuke said, grinning widely then winked at Makoto.

“…W-well.. uhh…” lacking words to say, he just bowed his head down, in desperate attempt to hide his flustered face.

Rin gritted his shark teeth and yelled at his best friend. “Shut up Sousuke!” then he turned to the other big guy. “Makoto, how are you feeling?” He sat down beside the olive haired teen and stroked his hair. “Is your head still hurting? Do you want some aspirin?”

“N-no, I’m fine… May I know what am I doing here?”

Rin gulped, finding it hard to explain what happened yesterday. “W-well… about that…”

“Blondie put liquor in you water container. You got drunk and gave us all blue balls.” Sousuke bluntly said.

Makoto blushed with eyes and mouth wide open. 

“SOUSUKE!!” Rin protested. 

“What?! He needs to at least know what he did and how frustrating that was!”

“Still! You can’t say such thing so bluntly!” Rin gritted his teeth after he scolded his best friend. Then he turned to Makoto, who was still in shock of what he just heard. “Makoto, don’t listen to him”

“Yamazaki-kun, what do you mean… by blue balls?”

“I had to carry you here before anyone could find out that you’re drunk, then you just jumped at me and started grinding on my lap. Then you seduced Nanase and then you ALMOST suck Rin’s dick.”

“S-SOUSUKE!! ENOUGH!”

“Well you can make up for it” Sousuke said, smiling slyly. 

“I-I did…? Oh dear… I’m so sorry… I- this is so embarrassing…” Makoto covered his face with the trembling palms of his hands to hide his flushing face.

“H-how?” Iwatobi captain looked up, small circles of tears were formed on the corners of his eyes. 

“Let me fuck y--”

“SHUT UP SOUSUKE!” Rin interrupted the bigger man, he’s slightly blushing as well. A part of him tells him to agree with what his best friend was saying, but too embarrassed to admit.

“No, he’s right, Rin. I caused trouble yesterday, and I should fix it.” Makoto said with a determined face.  
The red head had his eyes and mouth wide open after hearing what Makoto said. “M-Makoto, yo-you don’t have to do something like that!”

“It’s ok, Rin. It’s my fault anyway. But if I am going to make up for you two, I have to do it with Haru too.”

“What??! I don’t wanna fuck you with Nanase! Oh hell no!”

Rin looked away, blushing while scratching the back of his head. Maybe having sex with Makoto AND Haru was not such a bad idea, to be honest, he found it very arousing. 

“But I caused trouble to the 3 of you, it will be unfair if I just make it up to you and not to Haru.”

“I-I’ll call him.” The red head took his phone from his pocket with a shaking hand. He still can’t believe Makoto agreed to a foursome. 

“You have got to be kidding me, Rin! You’re cool with this?” Sousuke almost yelled. 

“Heck! I want Makoto! And if the only way to have him is to share him with you guys then I’ll do it! Having him like that is better than not having him at all! Besides, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to participate!”

“Tsk! Just hurry up and call Nanase!” Sousuke retorted, crossing his arms on his chest. 

“I got it! Just wait for me here” With that, Rin went out and dialed Haru’s number. It took 5 rings before he picked up.

“This better be good!” Haru sounded irritated and half asleep.

“Come to my dorm now.”

“Rin, it’s 6 in the morning on a SATURDAY!!”

“Makoto woke up. And well… He wants to make it up to us for causing troubles yesterday.”

“And so? Why this early? And how?”

“Foursome.”

Haru’s eyes widen and glimmered. “I’m on my way!” And with that, Haru ended the call. 

Rin sighed and still trying to process what was about to happen. He leaned against the wall and sighed again. “I’ll get to fuck Makoto. Makoto… Makoto…” the name seemed to echo through his ears. He couldn't hide his excitement. And before he knew it, he was already half hard. 

 

 

After about 10 minutes, Rin returned to his dorm room. When he entered the said dorm, his eyes went wide open as he gritted his shark teeth. He saw Makoto, already naked, being pinned down by a half naked Sousuke who was licking one of the his nipples. 

“R-Rin…” Makoto stuttered, a little shocked and embarrassed.

“DDDDAAAAMMMNNN YYYOOOUUUU SSSSOOOUUUUSSSUUUKKKEEE!!!!!” Rin shouted as he pulled the larger man up and pushed him down the cold floor.

“R-Rin!” Makoto slightly raised his voice while blushing, suddenly feeling exposed without the bigger teen covering his naked body. He covered his erection with a pillow.

“Tsk! Relax will ya?!” Sousuke said, standing up. “We’re gonna do him later anyway! I’m just testing the waters”

“SHUT UP!” 

“You’re not jealous, are you?” Sousuke teased. But the red head just ignored him and turned to Makoto.

“Makoto, you don’t have to do this.” Rin said, then he gulped and looked away “I don’t want you to do this.”

“Ri-Rin… I uhh… I need to do this…”

“You don’t need to. You want to.” Sousuke teasingly accused.

“Shut up Sousuke!” Rin shouted.

“What?! If he didn’t want to do this, he could have pushed me away earlier when I was stripping him.” Sousuke retorted. Rin paused for about a minute or two, the looked at the olive haired teen. Sousuke has a point, a very valid point. Makoto just blushed and bowed his head down low. 

“I-I’m sorry… Yamazaki-kun is right, I… I should have pushed him. I...”

Rin placed a finger on Makoto’s lips, “Hush, you don’t need to explain yourself.” He cupped the other teen’s cheek and smiled warmly. “It’s ok Makoto, don’t be troubled about it…”

Makoto, taken aback a little, blushed and ALMOST melted in the red head’s beautiful smile. “R-Rin… Thank you…” and he smiled back, brightly. The two kissed passionately. Both their eyes were closed. Rin’s hand moved from Makoto’s cheek to the back of his neck, gently pulling the other closer to deepen the kiss. It was a perfect moment for Rin; he ran his other hand down to Makoto’s chest, down to his firm abs. Makoto gave in and opened his mouth, giving Rin’s tongue permission to dominate the kiss. Rin did so; he slid his tongue into the other’s mouth and twirled it. Then he sucked on Makoto’s tongue harshly, making the other release a moan. Sousuke smirked and was about to join in when… 

“MAKOTO!” Haru busted the door open and came rushing to the bed where Makoto was at, he saw the naked body of the said man. Then glared at the red head, accusing him of something unfathomable by his stares. “RIN...!”

Haru was angry, really angry. Why? Because once again, he’s the one who touched Makoto the least, just like yesterday. All he got from the other teen was a sexy look. Haru clenched his fists, he wanted to pull Rin away from his beloved Makoto. He wanted cover Makoto up and take him home, he wanted him all to himself. He was about to when Sousuke rolled his eyes, giving the annoyed look on both Haru and Rin and sighed aggressively. “Geez! You boyfriend wannabees are being overly dramatic! If we’re gonna do this you two need to learn how to share, dammit!” 

“That, or we can let Makoto choose.” Haru said and all of them turned to look at the blushing Makoto.

Makoto gulped and looked back at the three people waiting for his answer. 

“I… uhh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel soooo evil ending the story right there! lolz! TBC! :)


	3. CHAPTER 3 - FOURSOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto can't choose, there's only one thing left to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKKKAAAYYY!! so the very much awaited foursome is here! lolz sorry if it took too long! Writing a foursome is soooo detailed. i found it hard to complete, but twas fun! lolz! I hope you guys will enjoy this! Tell me if tis worth the wait! :)

“That, or we can let Makoto choose.” Haru said and all of them turned to look at the blushing Makoto.

Makoto gulped and finally raised his head to look back at the three people waiting for his answer.

“I… uhh… Can’t…” Makoto said as he looked at the three men standing in front of him. “I can’t choose… You guys can’t make me choose. It will be unfair if I don’t make it up to all three of you… please guys, don’t make me choose…”

“Well, you heard the man!” Sousuke said as he crawled on top of Makoto and kissed him. Makoto let him dominate, opening his mouth so that the other can deepen the kiss.   
Sousuke moved to his neck, sucking hard on his adam’s apple. Makoto let go of a whimper as the other man rubbed his knee against his crotch. 

Haru and Rin was about to protest when Makoto looked at them with one eye closed, and the other half lidded. 

“It’s o-ngh k... Rin, Haru, it really is ok-ahhh!”

Rin and Haru looked at each other for a moment, both looking unsure of what to do, but Rin broke the staring competition. 

“I… I want Makoto…” The red head said as he gently pushed his best friend away from the olive haired teen. Sousuke then started kissing downwards until he reached Makoto’s dick. He spread the said man’s leg wide apart and started sucking on his inner thigh; giving light nibbles here and there. All the while, Rin started kissing Makoto hard on the lips.   
Once again, the red head sucked on his tongue. The olive haired man took note that Matsuoka Rin is a tongue sucker. 

The red head slid his tongue to Makoto’s jaw, down to his collar bone, down to his nipple. As Rin worked his nipples alternately.

Sousuke took most his dick inside his mouth completely without even gagging. 

“Ngh!! Ahhhh..! Mhhhmmm… Ohh God..!”

The penetrations made the olive haired teen moan loudly. He placed his right hand on Rin’s head, and the other on Sousuke’s. That was the last straw for Haru; Makoto’s moans and groans and lewd expressions drove him out of character. The free swimmer knelt right beside Makoto’s face; he brought his dick out of his pants and poked the olive haired teen’s cheek with it. 

Makoto turned to his childhood friend and smiled at him with lidded eyes. Finally, Haru was joining in, somehow, he felt relieved. He looked at Haru’s dick for a moment before he started sucking on it. He let go of Sousuke’s hair and gripped the dick in front of him. He stroked the dick and sucked on the cock; that made Haru groan.

“HHmm..!”

Rin on the other hand, saw what Haru was doing and decided to join him; he knelt on the other side of Makoto’s head and rubbed his dick on the olive haired boy’s lips (which was still occupied by Haru’s erection.) 

“Fuck, Makoto, you’re so damn sexy! Here. Take mine too!” Rin breathily said as he held the back of Makoto’s head and forced his dick into his mouth to accompany Haru’s.

Two cocks stretched the olive haired boy’s cheeks wide; both Haru and Rin were fighting for more space inside his mouth, making Makoto spill spit down his chin and circles of tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. But that didn’t stop Makoto. He hold both dicks with both hands and worked his tongue left to right, massaging the slit of both cocks. Haru moaned and Rin groaned, at that moment, they both raised their heads and looked at each other. Rin gulped. Haru was the first to make the move; he pulled the red head to a deep, wet kiss; they started making out. 

Sousuke stopped sucking on Makoto’s dick and stood up, removing his board shorts and boxer briefs. He stood in full glory. 

“Hey Rin, where did you put the lube?” The biggest man asked, interrupting what was going on with his best friend and his, well, not friend.

“In the second drawer of my study table.” Rin responded and went back to kissing Haru.

Makoto took the cocks out of his mouth, gaining attention from their owners. “Lu-lube..?” he asked with a shaky voice. 

“Yeah, we need this” Sousuke responded while holding a small bottle of lube and walking his way back to Makoto’s widely spread legs. “So little Sousuke here would enter you smoothly.”

Makoto gulped. He let go of the dicks in hand and elevated himself with his elbows to look at what Sousuke was talking about. He gulped again after seeing how big ‘Little Sousuke’ was.

“I…I do-don’t think that’s gonna fit…”

“Of course I will prepare you properly so it would, I’ll finger you until you’re ready.”

“Fi-finger?”

“Yes.” Sousuke said as he poured an ample amount of lube on his fingers. Makoto was a bit uneasy. He can’t think of any way where it will feel good. He’s nervous and shaking. When he felt a finger in him, he jolted. 

“A-Ah!”

“Relax… I don’t even think you know how good this would make you feel. Now where is that spot…” Sousuke said as he probed his finger inside Makoto. And when he found that desired spot, the olive haired teen moaned loudly.

“AHHHH! Wh-what was tha-” Makoto asked, startled with the sudden pleasure from his ass. The kind of pleasure he’s never felt before. 

“Told ya!” Sousuke gave out a chuckle and did it again. Makoto arced his back and moaned over and over again, panting heavily. 

“Nanase, Rin, try to distract him a little.” And the two nodded. Haru bent down to kiss Makoto on the lips and Rin did the same on his nipples. 

As the other two distract him, Sousuke slid in another finger, making Makoto jolt. In a slow phase, the biggest man scissored the olive haired teen’s inside. Then he added the third finger and probed Makoto’s ass making him loose enough to take a dick in. When the biggest man felt that the other is ready, he propped himself, positioning his erection towards Makoto’s wet hole.

“Tachibana, I need you to relax ok, I’m going in now.” Sousuke said as he rubbed his cock against the other’s entrance. 

“Ya-Yamazaki-ku—”

Sousuke slowly pushed his cock in, Haru and Rin was staring at the scene. Makoto moaned loudly, feeling the pain of being stretched widely by Sousuke’s huge dick.

“Aghh! Tachibana, you have to relax! If you tighten, it will hurt more.”

“D-Don’t move. I-I can’t. It hurts..!” complained Makoto.

“Just-just relax, Tachibana... ” Sousuke exhaled as he pushed in slowly. He held Makoto’s thighs in tight grip, making sure they stay openly spread. “You’ll feel-*breathes heavily* good soon.”

“Makoto, Sousuke’s right, you have to relax.” Rin added as he watched the painful expression on Makoto’s face. He kind of understood how painful it is for a virgin to be fucked by someone as big as Sousuke. So the red head decided to distract Makoto more; He straddled Makoto’s head and bended forward and sucked on Makoto’s dick, achieving his favorite position; _**69**_. Although Makoto was not able to suck on Rin’s dick since he was too occupied by the intrusion in his ass hole.

The olive haired teen moaned loudly as Rin sucked hard on his dick. Seeing Makoto distracted, Sousuke continued pushing in slowly until he was fully inside him. Haru was just watching the scene unfold.

Sousuke waited for a few minutes until he felt the other relax around his throbbing dick. When he felt that Makoto was ready, he asked for permission to move.

“Tachibana, I’ll start to move now, ok?”

“O-Okay.. Just… Just don’t be rough.”

Sousuke chuckled, “I can’t promise that.” He started to slowly pull half of his dick out and slowly pushed it back in. Several more tries and he was able to hit Makoto’s spot. When that spot was hit, Makoto hugged Rin’s lower back, leaving nail scratch marks on it. Rin moaned at the pain but didn’t stop sucking. Minutes later, the red head reached for his own erection and pointed the tip right in front of Makoto’s mouth. 

“Suck me, Makoto.” Rin sounded desperate and out of breath. Makoto obliged. He started licking the tip and then sucked the head. Rin, not wanting to be teased more, shoved his dick straight into Makoto’s throat, making the other choke and cough a couple of times. Soon, Makoto got the hang of it, he started taking more of Rin inside his mouth as Rin did the same. 

Meanwhile, Haru was just watching them as he pleasured himself. Makoto saw that, so he took Rin’s dick out of his mouth so he could speak. 

“H-Haru…” Makoto panted, “I-I want to see you…”

“See me what?”

“…fuck Rin.”

All three of them stopped what they were doing with widely opened eyes. They have never expected such words to pass Makoto’s lips. 

“M-Makoto!” Haru exclaimed after hearing his best friend’s suggestion, still in shock. He looked at Makoto’s green eyes and then his sight moved up to Rin’s ass. He gulped, unsure of what to say or do. 

Rin looked back to Haru over his shoulder, and then he laid his face on Makoto’s abdomen, reached back and spread his own butt cheeks open, so that Haru can see his hole.

“Do it, Haru.” Rin approved. 

Right after hearing Rin’s approval, Sousuke grabbed the bottle of lube and threw it to Haru. “You heard him, do it.”

Haru caught the lube and nodded. He coated his middle and index fingers with the pink substance and started probing Rin’s hole. Rin hummed and continued sucking on Makoto, and Makoto did the same. Sousuke continued fucking Makoto, this time, faster as he hit that desired spot over and over again. Makoto hummed in pleasure. 

Not long after that, Rin couldn’t wait any longer, he looked back at Haru again. 

“I’m ready. Put it in.” The red head said and then went back to what he was doing. Haru felt his dick twitch when he saw Rin’s desperate face. He hurriedly lubed his erection and rubbed the tip to Rin’s entrance. 

Makoto stared, amazed at the sight; he watched as Haru entered Rin’s hole slowly. Seeing the action happen up close made his dick twitch, which of course, was notice by the man sucking it. 

Rin moaned and gripped Makoto’s dick slightly tighter. 

Slow was not Haru’s thing. Right after he was fully inside the red head, he started pounding, causing their skin to slap at each thrust. 

Makoto was so turned on by what he was seeing right in front of his face. He felt his orgasm building up. Being fucked, getting sucked and watching someone get fucked was too much for the virgin, so before he knew it, he came, splashing so much cum into Rin’s mouth. 

The red head took most of it, some spilled on the corner of his lips, dripping down to his chin. 

“Hey! You two,” Sousuke called for Rin and Haru’s attention. “Let’s cum at Tachibana’s face.”

The suggestion sparked a light in both of them. So Haru pulled out of Rin, so did Sousuke out of Makoto. Rin got up and knelt on the right side of Makoto’s face, Sousuke on the left side, and Haru above his head. They all started jerking fast.

Makoto’s eye went wide open, he stuttered and wanted to complain, “W-wait, don’t I have a—”

He was cut off when the three came splashing their white slime on his face with grunts, groans and curses all at the same time. “…say on this..?”

“Fuuuuck!” – Sousuke

“Ohhh God..!” – Rin

“Mmmmakotooo…ahhh” – Haru

All of three of them panted, as they stared at the sight of Makoto’s face covered with cum. 

Sousuke, with a shaking hand, reached for his phone from the top bunk. He opened it and snap a photo. Then he grinned and winked at the olive haired teen. “Beautiful.”

“Y-yamazaki-kun!!” Makoto complained as his face turn bright red. 

But Sousuke ignored his protest and look at the other two.

“You guys want a copy?” the biggest man asked.

Rin and Haru hurriedly looked for their phones and said “YES!” at the same time.

“YOU GUYS!” Makoto tried to protest again, but his efforts were ignored. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~

 

After all four of them finished showering and got cleaned up (Haru borrowed Rin’s clothes and Makoto borrowed Sousuke’s), they stood in front of the two bunks. 

“Obviously all four of us won’t fit in one bunk, so I’ll share my bunk with Tachibana and you two will share the bottom bunk.” Sousuke decided, like a boss. 

“Hold up, Yamazaki! You and Rin should sleep together since you’re roommates. Plus you and Makoto will not fit in one bunk.” Haru protested.

“Then we’ll cuddle, right Tachibaby..?” Sousuke retorted, then winked at Makoto.

“Only one way to settle this.” Rin said with a serious look on his face.

“Right.” Sousuke and Haru agreed.

Then all three of them stood in a triangle, and all at the same time, they threw their fists in the air and said, “JACK EN POY!”

Now, their bedmate has been decided. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~

 

“You still need to choose, Tachibana! You can’t have 3 boyfriends.” Sousuke insisted as he lay down at the top bunk and turned to face the wall. His tone was annoyed and irritated. 

“Tch! Right Makoto!” Said Haru, who was lying next to Sousuke. He turned too so we don’t get to see any part of Sousuke’s body. 

“Shut up you two! Lovers trying to sleep here!” Rin teased as he snuggled onto Makoto’s chest, smiling. Of course he’s happy, who wouldn’t be? He gets to share his bunk with Makoto.

“SHUT UP RIN!” both Sousuke and Haru shouted from the top bunk. It was foolish for them to think that they could beat the red head in a game of Jack en Poy.

Rin just laughed and made himself comfortable in Makoto’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! lolz! Should i continue this? I have a couple of ideas which might prolong the story, but it will depend on YOUR FEEDBACK. SO TELL ME WHAT CHA THINK OK??! 
> 
> I love you guys! thank you so much for reading!


	4. CHAPTER 4 - I'M HIS BOYFRIEND.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the game begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, it took a month. stupid health problems! lolz! enjoy!

The beautiful sound of bird tweets and chirps woke Makoto up. He smiled and stretched his arms and legs out, then opened his eyes. Makoto woke up feeling fresh on a Monday morning. He got up and prepared for school. Before he walked out of their house, he grabbed a toast and head on. 

Like his usual morning routine, he went to Haru’s place to pick him up. On his way there, he dedicated 2 minutes of his time to play with the stray cat he usually sees there then proceeded to his bestfriend’s house. He did not knock on the front door because he’s about 99% sure that Haru is still in the bathroom. 

“Haru-chan..! If you don’t hurry up, we’re going to be late.” The green eyed teen said as he opened the bathroom door. He let himself in and offered a hand to the other. Haru took it without second thought.

“I told you to lay off the CHAN”

Makoto giggled and pulled Haru out. “Sorry.”

 

After having his usual mackerel for breakfast, Haru went into his room and got dressed for school. When he exited his room, Makoto was just finished washing his dishes. The smaller man smiled.

“Housewife.”

“Sorry, what was that, Haru?”

“You’re like a housewife.” Haru said without much of an expression. “MY housewife.”

The bigger man blushed and grabbed his bag and hung it over his shoulder, trying to change the topic.

“We better hurry or we’ll be – uhmp!”

But before you could even utter another word, Haru grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss. The blue eyed teen wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and deepened the kiss. Makoto’s initial reaction was jolt + blush + wide eyes, but he didn’t do anything to stop Haru. And when the black haired teen let him go, Makoto covered his lips with the back of his hands while looking away. 

“H-Haru, what was that for?”

“A good morning kiss.” Haru deadpanned.

Makoto blushed even more. He gripped the strap on his bag and turned around. “We should hurry, we’re going to be late.”

Haru thought he might have gone too far and offended his best friend. “Makoto, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“I never said I didn’t like it.” The green eyed teen replied as he opened the door. “Now hurry, if we’re late, I’ll blame you”

Haru smiled, grabbed his bag and followed Makoto. 

 

As usual, they walk side by side on their way to school, only this time, a very early Rin meets them in front of the school gate. 

“Rin! What are you doing here?” Makoto asked as he run towards the red head. Haru followed.

“Is that how you greet your boyfriend?” Rin teasingly said as he wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck. “I came all the way here just to see you, at least you can give me a kiss.” The red head continued and pulled the taller man a bit lower so they came face to face. 

Makoto blushed, a bit embarrassed due to the public display of affection, and a bit happy due to Rin’s sweet, sweet efforts. “R-Rin! People are starting to stare.”

“Yeah, Rin! Go home already! We’re late.” Haru interrupted.

“Since when do you care about being late?” Rin said, giving Haru a quick glare, then turned back to Makoto. “And I won’t go anywhere until I get that kiss.”

The green eyed man sighed, “Fine..!” then leaned down to give the red head a peck on the lips, but Rin locked his head with his arms and prolonged the kiss, until it became a mini make out session. 

Haru grunted and pulled his best friend away from the red head. “I think that’s about enough!”

Rin grunted, disappointed by the sudden loss of touch, but he just gave Haru an annoyed look, then turned back to the bigger man and smirked. He pulled out a white tulip from his bag then handed it to Makoto. “For you, to make your smile last throughout the day”

The green eyed teen blushed even more and smiled. “Thank you, Rin. This is really sweet.” They hugged before parting ways.

“I’ll call you.” Rin said before he disappeared in the crowd. Makoto smiled again, giving the dreamy-fan-girl look. Which annoyed Haru more than it should. 

“Rin went all the way here just to give this to me, he can be really sweet sometimes.”

“Makoto! Class! Now!” Haru said as he stumped his way to their classroom. Makoto just followed him.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The school bell rang, signaling them that it’s lunch time. Makoto and Haru met up with Nagisa and Rei to have lunch together by the pool, like they usually do (because Haru likes to swim after eating). But before they can even reach the pool, a familiar voice called.

“Tachibana!” Said Sousuke, in his Samezuka uniform while carrying a bag that doesn’t seem to be a school bag. 

All four of the Iwatobi swim club turned around. Much to Haru’s annoyance.

“Oh, Yamazaki-kun, hello.” Greeted Makoto, still wondering what the big man was doing in Iwatobi. 

“Please, call me Sousuke,” He said as he approached the green eyed teen. “It’s only right to call your boyfriend by his first name, right?”

“B-B-BOYFRIEND???” Nagisa and Rei yelled internally while watching the scene unfold. Can this be the result of Nagisa’s little devilish plan? Makoto blushed and looked down, gripping the hem of his uniform.

“O-only if you call me Makoto…”

“Of course, Ma-ko-to,” Sousuke said as he poked the other’s nose. “That’s what boyfriends do! Come on, I brought us lunch!” and he hung his arm on the green eyed teen’s shoulder. But Haru was quick to pull him away.

“One, you’re not Makoto’s boyfriend” Haru said, glaring at the big man. “And two, he’s having lunch with us!”

“Guys! Guys! Uhm, why don’t we all have lunch together?” Makoto suggested and everyone agreed. 

 

Sitting in a circle, everyone brought out the bentos. Well, except Makoto. Haru noticed so he asked the taller teen. “Where’s your lunch?”

“I kind of forgot to bring it. I’ll just buy a sandwitch from the cafeteria.” But before he can stand up, Sousuke stopped him.

“Don’t be silly, Mako-chan, like what I’ve said, I brought us lunch.” He said, as he brought two lunch boxes from the bag he was carrying. “I made them myself, I hope you like it” Sousuke brought out egg rolls and pork tonkatsu with veggies on the side. It indeed looked appetizing. 

“Wow, Yama- I mean Sou, this looks amazing!”  
Sousuke paused for a moment, then stared at the olive haired teen intently. “Say that again.” He said, a bit surprised with the nickname.

“S-Sou…”

“Ahh, feel like music to my ears, here, dig in.” 

As Sousuke and Makoto act all lovey-dovey; with Sousuke casually wiping off a not-actually-there piece of rice on Makoto’s face, Haru finished his lunch 30 minutes early and dived in the pool. The green eyed teen tried to stop him but failed. Soon, their one hour lunch break came to an end. They all went back to their classes and Sousuke back to Samezuka.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed by faster than Makoto think it usually does, because with just a blink, classes were over. He is now putting his notebooks, books and pens back in his bag, preparing to go home. After he’s all set to go home, he noticed Haru, staring at his own bag like there’s something really interesting about to come out of it. He waits until all of his classmates were out before breaking the silence.

“Haru, are you ok?” he asked with a pat on the other’s shoulder.

“I hate…” Haru answered, not looking at the emerald orbs.

“Huh?”

“I hate that Yamazaki and Rin are claiming to be your boyfriend. I hate it even more when you seem to be ok with it”

Makoto gulped, so this was what has been bothering him, he thought. The green eyed teen didn’t know what to say, he didn’t have an answer to that. Because one, he liked the attention the three are giving him; call him greedy, he doesn’t care. Never did he want attention from anyone before. Well, that was before, now, he couldn’t get enough of it. Two, he really was ok with them claiming to be his boyfriend. Yes, he was guilty of the crime of wanting 3 lovers at the same time.

“I’m sorry, Haru… I don’t expect you to understand. I don’t understand it myself. But whatever happens, I can’t bring myself to choose among you 3.” 

The smaller teen did not answer, he just grabbed Makoto by the collar of his uniform, pulled him down until they’re face to face. 

“Then I guess I’ll have to claim you more.” Haru said then pulled the other into a heated kiss. Makoto was shocked, but did not do anything to stop his best friend. Soon, his hands started snaking around Haru’s waist like its automatic. Haru slid his tongue inside the other’s mouth, twirling it in, causing a thin line of spit roll down his chin. The blue eyed teen raised his knee and rubbed his thigh against Makoto’s crotch. It drew a moan out of the bigger man. 

“Ngh-Ha-Haru…” he said with half lidded eyes and a blush on his cheeks, as broke the kiss and looked down on the blue eyed teen. 

Haru smirked and bit his lower lip, “Makoto, let’s do—” but he was cut off by the ringing of Makoto’s phone.

“S-sorry, this might be important.” The green eyed boy said as he fished his phone out of his pocket and picked it up. So much to Haru’s annoyance. 

“H-Hello?”

“Ma-ko-chan!” said a deep, playful voice.

“Sou! What’s up?”

“I’m outside your school gate. You weren’t coming out so I got worried.”

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

“To pick you up of course. When will you be out?”

“Actually…” Makoto said, and looked at Haru, who was glaring at him. “I’m on my way there, I just needed to take care of some stuff.”

“Ok, well, hurry up. I miss you already.”

Makoto blushed and ended the call. He looked back at Haru, who was already walking his way out of the class room. 

“Haru wait!” he said as he ran to catch up with his best friend.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Rin?! You’re here too?” Makoto said when he saw the red head together with Sousuke.

“I came to pick you up, then I saw Sousuke waiting for you too. So I figured we’d wait together.”

“Sorry Rin, but I’ll take Makoto home.” Said Haru as he grabbed the olive haired teen’s hand and gripped it tightly.

“That’s fine, you can walk him home after our date. Let’s go, Mako-chan.” Sousuke interrupted, then hung his arm over Makoto’s shoulder then pulled him closer.

“Shut up, Sousuke!” Rin shouted, then turned to Makoto and then gave out a tired sigh. “Makoto, just choose who you wanna hang out with.”

“I… I already told you…”

“Yeah, yeah, you won’t choose.” Sousuke interrupted “but what you’re doing is unfair. Haru gets to hang out with you all day, you should at least give me some of your time.”

“AND me!” Rin said. “And he’s right, Makoto. If you don’t want to choose, at least give us some equality.”

“Uhm…” Makoto, out of words to say, just looked down, feeling guilty. 

“Fine then! We each can get a whole day with Makoto. We’ll do it on weekends so classes won’t be affected. And then after that, he might be able to choose.” Haru said, trying to come up with a solution.

“Tss, easy for you to say. You go to the same school, in the same class and the same club. You’d still get most of his time.” Sousuke said. 

“Then I will keep my distance unless it’s my day. I promise to keep my word.” Haru replied, then turned to Makoto. “You agree on that, right?”

The green eyed teen wasn’t so sure of the idea, “Uhh…”

“It’s settled then! This coming Saturday, I’m taking Mako-chan on a date. ” Sousuke said before Makoto can answer. 

“Hold it, who said you get to decide who’s gonna date him first?! Let’s all settle this like men.”

And so, in order to dictate their faith, they all raised their fists in the air, and then all three of them shouted in unison, “Jack En Poy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! shoot me with ideas of dates!!! lizz do this!!
> 
> dont forget to drop a comment to tell me what cha this, kays?! i love you all!


	5. FIRST DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The romantic type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! and I suck at fluff so dont expect much! lolz~ enjoy!

“Don’t hate me coz you ain’t me!” 

Rin teased his dorm mate while fixing his tie in front of a whole body mirror. “It’s not my fault you suck at Rock Paper Scissors.” He continued as he gave himself one final look before turning to Sousuke. He was wearing a black skinny jeans, a long-sleeved dark red button up; tucked in, a black coat, a black slim tie and a pair of semi pointed leather shoes. His smart casual attire was giving him more confidence that it should, and Sousuke knew that his best friend looked dashing in that, but he would never admit it.

The teal eyed man grunted in annoyance. “Whatever!” The red head just chuckled, and Sousuke clicked his tongue.

“What’s with the fancy outfit anyway?” He said, trying hard not to stare at the other man. 

“I’m taking him to a 5-star resto for lunch.” The red head replied, confidently.

“Huh, as I’ve expected, you’re gonna waste his time into some boring date.” The bigger man said as he yawned, making himself seem uninterested.

But Rin just ignored him and continued going on about his plans. “Then after that we’re going straight to Hokkaido. I got us a private room in a bath house. We’ll have full body massage and all that jazz. I’m planning on making him relax, since exam week is coming.”

“Ohh…”

“Yeah, because unlike you, I think of other things besides my dick.”

“Whatever! Trying to buy him with your fancy whatever is not gonna work, in 3 weeks, he will choose me and we’ll fucking live happily ever after.”

The red head snorted, “Yeah, keep dreaming.” 

And with that, Rin went out to the school’s parking lot. He borrowed his mom’s car, and when he told her that it was for a club activity, she didn’t hesitate to say yes. The red head got full support from his mom about swimming stuff ever since he became captain, and he knew exactly how to use it.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

At exactly 11:20 am, Rin arrived at Makoto’s house, car parked down the hill. He rang the doorbell twice and Mrs.Tachibana welcomed him.

“Oh my, aren’t you a handsome lad, Rin-kun.” She said while holding both of Rin’s shoulders. The red head just looked down, face flushed with embarrassment. “Come in, Mako’s still in his room getting dressed, but he won’t take long.” She said and let the young man enter. 

“Sorry for the intrusion.”

“Please, have a seat. Do you want anything? Juice? Tea?” Mrs.Tachibana offered, but Rin humbly declined and seated at the center of the long couch.

“No, thank you.”

“So,” Mr. Tachibana, Makoto’s father said, as he sat on the single couch, looking seriously at Rin. “Where are you taking my son?” He almost glared at the teen. Rin thought this is what Makoto would look like when angry or being serious.

“Dear,” Makoto’s mom interrupted, standing beside the single couch, both hands on her husband’s shoulders from bahind. “Don’t intimidate your son’s date.” She looked at Rin and smiled warmly, 

“Please, don’t mind my husband. He tends to over react with things like this, being the protective father that he is.”

“Well?” Mr. Tachibana pressed on. Still wearing that authoritative look to intimidate the red head. 

“Uhm.” Rin slightly panicked, unsure of how to speak to the old man. “We-We’re going to have lunch on Jade Palace.”

“Oh, that fancy restaurant. Rich kid, are you?”

“W-well… I saved my allowance for this week. A-and I did some freelance swim teaching and some English tutoring so I can get extra money for this date.”

The old man and his wife just stared at the red head, which made him more nervous. 

“I-I’m sorry, I must have been blabbering.”

“Oh not at all, dear. We’re just a bit surprised to know that you did all that for our son. We’re glad our son got himself a nice boyfriend.” Mrs.Tachibana said.

BOYFRIEND?? THEY THINK I’M HIS BOYFRIEND? OH MY GOODNESS! DID MAKOTO SAY I’M HIS BOYFRIEND? DOES THAT MEAN HE’S CHOSEN ME?

Questions of hope filled Rin’s brain for a minute or two, heart was beating erratically, palms sweating and throat drying. He was driven back to reality by that familiar perky voice.

“Mom, Dad! Stop interrogating Rin.”

All three of them looked at Makoto as he ran down the stairs wearing a white V neck T-shirt, exposing that very thin line of chest hair (topped with a black formal coat, sleeves pulled up to his elbows), black skinny jeans (hems folded just above his ankles, exposing the silver anklet that he’s wearing on his left foot), a black hat casually hung at the top-back of his head, exposing and emphasizing his bangs, and white leather shoes with black slim laces. His attire was a bit more casual than the red head’s, but he didn’t looked any less good. In fact, he looked stunning.

Rin looked at him as he ran down, everything seemed to be in slow, shoujo manga-ish motion; Makoto’s hair waving beautifully as air gently blows it, his unfading and ever so friendly smile that is present and dedicated for him, flowery pink background and softened light, prettifying him even more.

The red head gulped and shook his head, trying so not to jump on the taller teen right there and then. 

Little did he know that Makoto was staring back at him. 

“Wow. You look great!” The teens said in unison. Then after a moment, they both chuckled. 

“Now, now, you both are handsome young men, we know that already, no need to announce it.” Mrs. Tachibana said while giggling. “Off you go, boys!”

“You kids be careful ok? And Makoto, use prote-” Mr. Tachibana said, but was interrupted by his son. 

“DAD! Stop!” the olive haired teen whined, face flushed with embarrassment. Rin tried to stop himself from laughing; his cheeks puffed up with air of loud laughter threatening to burst out.

The taller teen clicked his tongue and grabbed Rin’s arm. He hurriedly went out the door and down the hill, almost dragging his date out, not stopping until they reached the red head’s car. “You can stop laughing at me now!” he said then let go of the other’s arm.

Rin gave out the last chuckle and opened the door of the passenger seat for his date. The action didn’t help with Makoto’s blushing problem. But he entered without any complain. The moment he closed the car door, the red head ran to the other side of the car and sat on the driver’s seat. 

Before he started the car, he noticed Makoto staring at him, so he turned and looked at him with worried eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he placed his hand on top of the taller man’s knee.

“N-nothing… I just… I just wish I wore a tie or something better. I-I mean…” He sighed. “I mean just look at you, you look so elegant, so stunning. And I just look so… Makoto.”

The red head chuckled and turned his body so most of him was facing Makoto. “Don’t be silly, the Makoto-look is perfect. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Makoto smiled and thanked the red head. And Rin leaned in to give him a quick kiss before starting the engine.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

It took about 15-minutes of drive when they finally got to the said restaurant. At Makoto’s first glance on the restaurant, he gawked in amazement. He knew that Rin was going to take him in a fancy

Chinese restaurant, but never did he expect that it was THIS fancy. 

As an usher opened the huge glass door for them, the olive haired teen gulped and got extremely intimidated; the room was huge, with around 5-6 chandeliers made of pieces of crystals that looked like big droplets of water hanging on the ceiling. The walls were closed, no windows or whatsoever, two side walls were made of no-door cabinets with bottles of wine, dragon and fish figurines and vases for display. The wall on the furthest back was made of an aquarium. YES, a whole aquarium wall. He thought Haru would have love to see that. At the corner, there was a small portion of the floor that was elevated, Makoto assumed that it was a mini stage because there was a big black piano on it; being played with some soft classical music by a man in a tux. On top of all that, the whole room was yellow-lighted, giving off that classy feel. When they entered, a man wearing a white long-sleeved button up and a black vest (who Makoto assumes, is a waiter) approached them.

“Welcome, Sirs. Good afternoon!” 

“Reservation for Rin Matsuoka.” The red head said, who seemed to belong in a place like this. 

“Oh, right this way.” And the man led them to a table for two, nearest to the aquarium wall. The moment they sat, the waiter gave them the menu and smiled. 

“Shall I pour you a glass of wine while you’re choosing?”

“Ah, no. Just water for the both of us. You can leave us for now, we’ll call your attention when we’re ready to order.” Rin said, voice in full command, like it’s nothing new to him. Makoto got even more intimidated. Just how rich was Rin’s family? As far as he knew, Rin’s dad was a fisherman, and his mom was a flower arranger. So how in the hell was Rin able to pull this off?

Makoto glance up to the red head who was looking at the menu. 

“Makoto, what do you want to eat?” The red head said, eyes not leaving the menu. 

“U-uhm… Y-you can order for me” The taller teen stuttered, then placed the menu beside the plate that was already set when they got there, his hand remained on top of the menu. He looked down, feeling out of place. 

This doesn’t go unnoticed by the red head. Rin sighed and closed the menu. He placed his hand on top of Makoto’s. 

“What is it?”

“I just… Well, you said we’re going to a Chinese restaurant.”

“Oh, this IS a Chinese resto. Well, the interior is western, but the food they serve here is Chinese.”

“Oh, I see…”

“Makoto. What’s bothering you?”

The taller man finally looked up at his date. “Well, I-I didn’t expect it to be THIS fancy, now I REALLY wish I wore a tie.” They both chuckled. 

Rin ended up ordering for the both of them. While eating, Makoto couldn’t help but think: The food is really good. I wonder how much this costs? I don’t think I have enough money to pay for my share. And I don’t want Rin to pay for all of these. *sighs internally* why did I ever agree to this? I could have just cooked for the both of us. 

“If you have a question, you can ask. And stop talking to yourself in your head.” The red head said, after noticing that his date was picking a piece of prawn with his chopstick then dropping it back to the plate while staring at nothing. 

Makoto was brought back to reality. He blinked a couple of times before looking at the red head. 

“I’m sorry… I just… Rin, just how much are you planning to spend? Because I think this is a little too expensive.”

“Stop worrying about things you shouldn’t be worrying about. I can pay. I wouldn’t bring you here if I can’t.”

“But Rin, even if you can pay, I can’t let you shoulder all this. How can you even pull this off?”

“I can. And I know what you’re thinking. Don’t worry, the money I have is mostly from my allowance and some freelance part time job I did weeks ago.”

“Part time job?” Makoto asked as he forked a piece of buttered prawn and ate it.

The red head took a sip of water before answering. “Yeah, I did some swimming lessons for kids and I tutored English for my mom’s friends. Remember that flower farm my mom used to work at?”

“Yeah?” The green eyed teen said, while chewing, clearly enjoying his food.

“Well the owner died years ago, and gave everything she owned to mom. So yeah, we’re… financially stabled.” The red head said as he forked a fish fillet.

_Ohh_ , Makoto thought, _that makes sense._

They continued eating while chit chatting about anything. Rin fed Makoto some dessert occasionally which made the taller guy blush like a high school girl. After eating, they stayed there for a while and enjoyed the ambience. The red head’s hand is on top of the brunette’s, and none of them seem to care about the people who were staring. The ringing of Rin’s phone broke their quiet moment. 

The red head picked up and just said “Ok.” Then hung up. He looked at his date who was looking back at him with confused eyes.

“Shall we go? Our driver is here.” The smaller teen said.

“Driver? You’ve hired a driver? For what?”

“Well, the trip to Furano is a long drive, so I figure we can spend that time together at the back seat.”

“Ohh, I see… Wait! What?! Furano? As in the center of Ho-Hokkaido?! Rin, I didn’t bring anything with me. No extra money, no extra clothes, no nothing.”

Rin stood up, straighten his coat, and stretched a hand to help Makoto up. “It’s a surprise. I told you not to worry about anything, didn’t I? Let’s go.”

Makoto sighed in defeat and took his date’s hand and stood up. They went out and the car was waiting for them right in front of the main entrance. They both entered the car and went on their way to the said place. 

Half-way through, the two teens sat closely to each other; Makoto was looking outside the window while Rin was looking at him. The red head’s gaze from the taller man’s face, down to his neck; that long, muscular, sinfully soft neck. Before the Rin could stop himself, he was already licking the side of his date’s neck.  
Makoto jolted at the sudden contact, Rin backed up a little. Both of them were staring at each other, looking equally shocked. 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I-I got carried away! A-and well, uhm...” STOP BLABBERING DUMBASS! Rin scolded himself internally before he can blabber more. So he just gave out a sigh and said, “Just hit me.”

“Why would I do that?” The green-eyed teen asked, looking at Rin quizzically. 

The red head took about a minute or two to process what his date just asked him. “Why wouldn’t you?”

Makoto giggled. He liked how the red head is the least perverted among his three suitors. He probably is the most romantic of them all. “Rin, I was just surprised.” Then he looked away, blushing. “N-not that I mind.”

And to prove that he really didn’t mind, the olive haired boy was the first to move; he grabbed Rin by the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. The smaller teen was a bit taken aback, but soon kissed back. Both of their eyes were closed. Makoto didn’t open his mouth, well, not until Rin licked in between his lips, demanding for entrance. When he let the red head’s tongue probe the insides of his mouth, he copied what Rin did on their first kiss; tongue sucking. 

The action surprised the red head, making him moan into Makoto’s mouth. He wanted to see what the green eyed teen looked like while sucking his tongue, so he opened his eyes, only to see a smirking Makoto looking back at him. 

Rin leaned forward, pushing Makoto against the car door, but before they could go any further, the bigger teen placed both hands against Rin’s chest to stop him. The red head teen looked at his date with a questioning look, and Makoto just motioned to the driver. 

“I don’t think we should be doing this here.” Makoto whispered. “It’s dangerous if the driver isn’t focusing on his driving.”

Rin looked at the driver, he caught him stealing a glance at them through the rear mirror. He then looked at Makoto again, “Ok. Sorry, I shouldn’t have initiated it.” He said while scratching the back of his head. 

Makoto hummed and tapped his chin with his index finger. “Actually, I think I’m the one who initiated it.”

They looked at each other for about a minute, then burst out of laughter. And so they spent the rest of the ride talking about anything and everything.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

When they finally arrived at their destination, both teens got out of the car and stretched their arms and legs. Rin gave the driver money good for a whole day and ordered to be picked up 10pm at the address he specified. They got off on what seemed to be a deserted place; there were no stores or houses, just a long road surrounded by the forest.

Makoto breathed in a lung full of fresh air, then exhaled with content. “Ahh, I really like the scent of unpolluted fresh air.” 

“If you like this, then you’re gonna love where we’re headed.” Rin said confidently as he led his date across the woods. 

“We’re not going camping, are we?” Makoto asked while looking around as he followed the other. 

Rin chuckled before answering. “No. I promise that this will be the most relaxing date you’ve ever had.”

When they got through the woods, Makoto gaped at the sight presented to him. It was a beautiful lake, with water so clear, he can see the stones at the bottom. As they got closer, they saw several people getting onto small boats, being rowed by a man whom Makoto assumed, is a native. 

“There are boats for rent here, it’s like taking a cab on this lake. It can take us to the wherever.” Rin explained.

“Oh, so this how we get to the town?”

“Yeah. Actually, we could have just gone straight to the town, but I wanted you to experience this.”

Before Makoto could ask him another question, a man, probably in his mid-40’s approached them, calling Rin’s name. 

“Rin-kun!” The man shouted as he gave Rin a tight hug. And Rin without second thought, hugged back.

“Tanaka-san!”

“It’s been so long since you last visited! Are you here with your mom?”

“Uh, no. She’s at home. I’m here with a friend.” Then Rin stepped aside to reveal Makoto behind him.

“Tanaka-san, this is Makoto. We went to middle school together.”

Makoto bowed and took his hat off as they got introduced. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tanaka-san.”

“Oh, what a handsome young man!” Tanaka-san said as he ruffle the green-eyed boy’s hair. Then he looked back at Rin. “Are you going to the fields?”

“Hai!” The red head responded with so much enthusiasm. And so when both got on a boat good for 3 people, including the rower. 

Makoto watched the fishes swim under them with amazement. Sure there were beautiful beaches in Iwatobi, but nothing compares to this. The teens held hands as they travel the marvelous body of water. As they neared to their destination, a wonderful scent filled their noses. 

When they finally arrived at the “fields”, Makoto couldn’t help but drop his jaw in amazement. It was a wild lavender field. He ran towards the fields and stared at its purple beauty, inhaling its scent. Rin followed him, with a smile on his face. 

They ran around, chasing each other while laughing. Making the whole field their playground. As they do so, they found a spot somewhere at the center of the purple field where the lavenders were as short as grass. They both laid there, facing the blue sky. 

“I have a question.”

Rin shifted so his whole body was facing Makoto. “What is it?”

“How did you know about this place? You seem to be very familiar with it, even the people.”

“Well, my dad used to take us here often. This was his favorite place. I remember he told me once, that if I ever find someone special, I should take that person here. Because this place can do nothing but make a person happy.” Rin answered with the smallest smile on his lips. 

Makoto turned his head to face his date. “Thank you. For taking me here. For showing me this. For making me happy.” And it really does make the taller boy happy; he’s happy to know this side of Rin, he’s happy to see the soft part of the red head. 

They smiled at each other for a moment, before the red head broke the eye contact to fish his phone from his pocket and snap a photo of Makoto. 

“The lavenders look more beautiful with you.” Rin said as he took another picture. 

Makoto blushed and grabbed Rin’s phone. He took a picture of the red head as well. They ended up taking many pictures together until Rin noticed that the sun was setting. 

“Hey, we should go, or we’ll miss our massage schedule.”

“Massage?”

“Yeah, we’re getting Thai massage. This week has been stressful since exam week is coming, so I figured we’d do something relaxing on our date.”

Makoto blushed and hugged the red head. He just loves people who are thoughtful.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

After their 30-minute whole body massage, Makoto felt so relaxed, he just wanted to sleep there on the massage bed.

“Oi, get up. We can’t stay here for too long. If we do, they’ll kick us out.” Rin said as he wrap a towel around his waist. They ordered a couple room, so they had the massage in the same room with two separate massage beds.

Makoto just nuzzled onto the massage bed while lying on his stomach. “Hmmm, don’t wanna.” He said. The only thing covering him up is the towel draped over his ass. Rin took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. Makoto’s bare, oily back is really something he can get used to looking at. 

“Tachibana Makoto, if you don’t get up there, I will leave you here and I will enjoy the private onsen alone.”

Makoto flinched and raised his torso using his elbows. He looked at Rin with sparks on his eyes. “O-onsen? Did you say onsen?”

Rin smirked. “Sure did.” 

And so, Makoto hurriedly got up and got dressed. 

“LET’S GO! LET’S GO!!!” Makoto cheered like Ran and Ren when they were about to go to a festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next is a semi smut.


	6. LUCKY MISFORTUNE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is lucky enough to have all these misfortunes in one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnddd so, I have decided to update this after a looooong while... because, well... uhm, a person or two requested for it.  
> I'm still getting used to this whole "writing" thing again, because it has been about a year since i last wrote something.  
> I honestly was not planning on updating any of my fics because not much people were reading 'em. I lost hope.  
> so yeah, sorry for the typos and whatever corrections you'll find there.

 

 

HOW THE HECK DID IT TURN OUT LIKE THIS??!

Rin shouted in his thoughts as he look at the flushed Makoto, all sweaty and panting while rubbing his own erection under his tight black pants while watching a loud and intense sex video.

 

***EARLIER****

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR RESERVATION WAS CANCELLED??!”

Rin shouted as he angrily slam his hands on the front desk of the onsen hotel he contacted a week ago. Makoto was behind him, trying to lessen the tension.

“R-Rin… Calm down… It’s ok.”

“It’s not ok!” Rin barked then turned his attention back to the receptionist. “I made a reservation here a week ago! How can it be cancelled without me knowing it?!”

The receptionist shivered a little, scared of Rin’s tone and expression. 

“I-I’m sorry, Mr. Matsuoka, b-but the owner wanted to use the hotel for his private party. W-we tried to contact you a day after you made your reservation, b-but the number is invalid…” She said, showing Rin the log book where his contact information was written. The red head got even angrier after seeing that the last number of his contact detail was wrong. 

“Are you serious?! The last number is supposed to be 3! Not 8!!”

“I-I’m really sorry Mr. Matsuoka. All we can do to compromise for this is to give you a 2-day-1-night stay for free, next week. Please take these clothes you asked us to prepare before your reservation got cancelled.”

This only made Rin’s head boil even more. “NEXT WEEK??! I CAN’T TAKE MAKOTO HERE NEXT WEEK!” the red head shouted. He grabbed the coupon for the free stay and crumpled it. “You know what, tell the owner of this shitty hotel that he sucks! And I will make sure ALL of my friends know about this!” He threw the crumpled coupon to the front desk. “Tell your boss to eat that crap!” He grabbed the bag of clothes with more force than needed.

Makoto, feeling sorry for the poor receptionist, finally decided to use his strength to drag Rin out of the said hotel before the security does. “Let’s go, Rin!” 

“O-oi!!” Rin protested but, as much as he hated to admit, Makoto was way stronger than him. So he let himself be dragged out. Makoto didn’t say a word nor let go until they were out and far from the said hotel. 

When Makoto finally let go of the red head, he was silent. So silent that it scared Rin. And so, he decided to be the first to speak.

“M-Mako-”

“What you did there was not nice, Rin.”

The way the green-eyed teen spoke was firm, but not yelling. Scary, but not outrageous. It only scared the red head more. 

“It was not her fault your reservation got cancelled.”

“U-Uhm…”

“And I already told you that it was ok.”

“I-I’m…”

“She was just doing her job. And-”

“I’M SORRY!” Rin said, pitch a bit high, fists gripped. “I’m sorry, okay?! I just…” He sighed in defeat and his shoulders slumped. “I just wanted this day to be perfect.”

The taller man smiled. He placed both hands on the other’s shoulder and looked at him in the eye.

“Rin, this day is already perfect.”

The red head looked up, seeing Makoto’s angelic smile somehow gave him relief.

“M-Makoto…”

“The moment you picked me up in my house, the moment you smiled at me, my day has already been perfect.” The olive hared teen said, blushing.

The red head was out of words to say, so instead of talking, he just pulled Makoto by the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

When their lips parted, both of them were smiling. 

“I guess we’re going home early then.” Rin said, satisfied even the date didn’t end the way he wanted to. Makoto just nodded, still smiling. 

The red head fished his phone from his pocket. He was going to call the driver’s number so he can pick them up ahead of schedule. But before he was able to press the call button, his phone rang. The call is coming from the number that he was trying to dial. What are the odds?

And so Rin picked up.

“Yo, I was about to call you.”

“Rin-san. The car over heated. I’m at an auto repair shop right now. I don’t think I can pick you guys up until tomorrow morning.”

“What?!”

“I’m really sorry, Rin-san. But I also asked the next bus just in case you want to commute, the next bus will arrive 9 am tomorrow.”

“Dammit!” Rin cursed, but then sighed. “It’s ok. We’ll just look for some place to stay. Pick us up tomorrow morning, I’ll text you the address.”

And with that, Rin hung up. He looked at Makoto. 

“Is something wrong?”

“We have to find a place to stay overnight. The car broke down, the driver can only pick us up tomorrow morning… And the next bus will arrive tomorrow.” Rin said, with a sigh. This night couldn’t probably get any worse.

Seeing Rin’s troubled face gave Makoto the need to cheer him up, and so he did. “Don’t worry, Rin! It’s ok. I don’t have any home works for the weekend, and I’m too tired to travel for hours. Come on, let’s look for a place to stay in!” he said, giving his date the warmest smile. 

And so, they started looking for a room where they can spend the night. 

 

\------------------------

 

***1 HOUR LATER***

 

Rin and Makoto stood in front of a lively building. Apparently, all of the hotel rooms, rental rooms and even single day apartments are occupied, because it was a Saturday, and a lot of people travel to Hokkaido during weekends. This is the only building left that they haven’t checked. 

Both of them gulped. Rin looked at Makoto, as if asking permission to enter. The green eyed man nodded, and together, they entered. Luckily, there’s one room available, so they took it. 

And so, they both sat on the edge of a queen size bed, in a plain room, painted with white and blue. Both of them are feeling awkward and shy, since this is their first time to be in a love motel. Rin was the first to speak. 

“I-I’m sorry… I really didn’t want to bring you to this kind of place…”

“I-I don’t mind.. At least we have a place to spend the night.”

It was an awkward moment for the both of them, the red head decided to escape the stiff tension between them, so he decided to shower.

“I-I’m just gonna shower. I feel sticky after all those walking we did to look for a place.” 

Makoto nodded and avoided eye contact. Minutes past, and Rin is still in the bathroom. The green eyed teen is fidgeting, looking around the room for distraction, until he noticed the small TV that is in front of the bed. 

He wanted to lighten up the mood with some television shows, so he grabbed a thing that he supposed was the remote, then looked at it; it was the old type of remote that no teen is familiar with. And so, he pressed random buttons, which luckily, turned on the. Much to his surprise, loud moans and pants and grunts filled the room. 

OF COURSE IT PLAYED PORN. They’re in a fucking cheap love motel, what else would it play??

Makoto panicked and pressed all buttons ate the same time, desperate to turn the TV off, but he ended up breaking it.

“AHHH!! YES!! HARDER!! HARDER! OOOHHH YEAHH!”

The olive haired teen didn’t want to look, but the sounds are too distracting not to notice. He took a peak, and before he knew it, he’s rock hard. He watched as the guy in the video fuck a petite girl senseless. Makoto palmed his erection, his attention how is only at the porn video, well, until he heard a loud thud. 

Rin stood in front of the bathroom door with only a towel around his waist, he dropped his bag on the floor the moment he saw what Makoto was doing. 

The green eyed teen jolted and looked back at his date. Out of words and out of breath. 

“R-Rin.. I-I.. uhh..”

Makoto managed to mutter as he looked at the red head’s torso. That beautifully sculpted torso, glistering with water that dripping from his beautiful red locks. He gulped. Rin is so damn hot. We was trying so hard not to give in, but he couldn’t help but be excited to taste where the exposed V line on Rin’s lower abdomen leads to.

“Rin….” He said, with too much air, it sounded like a plea. 

Without any hesitation, the red head walked to where his date was and sat on his lap, legs apart. They engaged themselves into a heated kiss. Makoto broke the kiss and continued licking down to Rin’s neck, to his toned chest all the while, groping his ass. 

“Ahh…” The red head exhaled, and he hug his lover’s head. The green eyed teen removed the towel that was barely covering the other’s throbbing erection.  
The ruby eyed teen pushed his lover down the bed, and undid his pants. He took Makoto’s member and pointed it on his entrance, he smudged the pre cum all over his puckered hole. 

“R-Rin wait!”

The red head just smirked and bent down, he whispered to the other’s right ear. “Prepared myself in the shower..”

So he was expecting this..? Makoto thought, he never thought of the red head as the type who would think ahead in sex. He thought of him as more of the… Romantic type.  
This train of thoughts was interrupted when the bigger man felt the other’s inner walls, clenching on his throbbing cock. The red head let out a breathy moan once his partner was fully inside him. 

“Ngh! S-so big…” 

Makoto stared at the beautiful sight right in front of him; Rin sitting on top of him, sweating, panting and flushed from face down to chest. He gulped, even though he was no longer a virgin, sex is still new to him.

The ruby eyed teen took the lead. He started bouncing up and down, occasionally grinding his hips around while Makoto’s dick is inside him. He went on and on and Makoto followed suit, until both of them are a blushing mess. 

The room was filled with their loud moans and grunts. The olive haired teen gripped the other’s thigh, he couldn’t help but to thrust upward, like his body had a mind of its own. When he thought he was about to cum, the redhead stopped and knelt up, making him whine due to the loss of touch.

“I wanna do you too, Makoto”

The smaller man said as he grab a hold of Makoto’s calves and spread his legs wide apart. He then prompt himself in front of his partner’s twitching entrance. 

“You want that too, don’t you, Makoto?” He said teasingly and he rubbed his member against that beautiful puckered hole. 

The bigger man was too embarrassed to answer, so he just hummed in response. That was not enough for the ruby eyed teen, so he teased his partner even more. “What..? I can’t hear you.”

“Riiiiiin…!” Makoto whined, and it drew a chuckle out of the smaller teen. 

“One ass full, coming up!” Rin said and he shoved his dick inside

“Ahhhgg!”

The sudden intrusion made Makoto arc his back, and clench on the sheets tightly. He did not expect the red head to be so rough. Tiny round tears formed on the sides of his eyes, feeling pure pain, he couldn’t even utter coherent words. But Rin was feeling too good to stop, so instead of stopping, he rammed inside Makoto harder, rougher, so he can find the spot faster and send the bigger male to ecstasy. 

Soon, the olive haired teen was in a frenzy. Rin pumping his dick furiously did not help. Before he knew it, he was shooting cum all over his own stomach and chest, the same time Rin came inside him. 

Both of them are a messy, sweaty and slimy. But none of them bothered to take a shower, both of them fell limbless on the bed. 

 

***AN HOUR AFTER***

 

“One ass full, coming up? Rin, you’re the worst in doing dirty talk!” Makoto teased, as he let out a chuckle.  
“Shut up, you liked it!”


	7. SORE BACK AND BLOW JOBS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and crappy SouRin fan service. I wrote this at work, so forgive me for all of the mistakes you'll see

Haru gripped his towel ever so tightly like he was choking a certain red head. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he watched Makoto, discussing the details of their next set of practice regimen. Why you ask? Because the olive haired teen was fucking covered with bite and kiss marks; 2 under his left ear, about 4 around his neck, a lot on his chest, ESPECIALLY around his nipples and several on his lower abdomen. 

And what’s' frustrating is, no one seem to be bothered by it, he even seemed to boast about it!

Haruka felt the intense need to soak himself and swim nonstop to relief his aggravation. And so, he did not bother to wait for the president to finish their regimen and just jumped straight into the pool. 

"H-Harrruuu" 

Makoto whined, but did not take any further action to stop the free swimmer. 

\----------------------

"Ugghhhhh"

Rin grunted, as he lay on his bunk, face buried on a pillow. 

"I'm telling you, Makoto is a monster!"

"Boasting about it will not make you feel better."

Sousuke said as he place an ice pack on the red head's sore lower back. He hissed at the sudden coolness then sighed and relaxed at the soothing sensation. 

"This is what you get for over doing things."

The bigger man said, while gently putting pressure on the ice pack against Rin's back. 

"Well I can't help it... That doesn't happen every day. And... Well... he is so damn hot!"

The red head said, humming on the relaxing feeling due to Sousuke's gentle massage. 

"We did it so many times I lost count... On the bed... In the bath tub... Then against the bathroom door... And on the floor before we could even reach the bed... I'm not complaining, but his energy is--ahck!!."

Rin hissed, and the sudden intense pressure on his back. The bigger man was pressing hard on his back.

"Shit! SOUSUKE! YOU TRYINA KILL M-- What the fuck?!"

The ruby eyed teen was utterly shocked to see his best friend with his dick out, jerking off furiously. 

"S-SOUSUKE! What on earth are you doing??" The red head asked, with a higher pitch than it should sound. He sat up and instinctively moved back. However, the bigger man doesn’t seem to bother and just continued stroking his unbelievable length.

"Ahh, it’s your fucking fault for getting me horny!"

"Dude! What is wrong with you?? You pent up or something?!"

"I am! And I will continue to be for the next 2 weeks! Take responsibility of this boner!"

The ruby eyed teen tried to stand up and go out of their room that seemed to be too cramped for the both of them. 

"No fucking way! Get away from me! UMPHFF!!!"

He failed miserably due to his aching hips and back. He ended up falling on his best friend, and to his luck, Sousuke's dick went straight in his mouth. 

"Ahh" The bigger man said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “Yeahh.. That’s it…”

“HNNGH!!” The red head tried to get up and take the huge dick out of his mouth, but when it was half way out, the black haired man pushed his head back down. The cycle went on like Rin was bobbing his head up and down. 

There was pretty much nothing Rin could do now, his back hurts and he couldn’t bring himself to bite his best friend’s dick off. So he just let the bigger man find his release. 

The red head looked up, dick still in his mouth and saw Sousuke, sweating like crazy, breathing heavily and making so much lewd manly sounds. He had to admit, his best friend is such an eye candy. 

“AAhhhgghh!!” Sousuke groaned, shooting thick lines of cum on Rin’s face. It surprised the red head and at the same time, turned him on. 

The bigger man stared at the red head’s face, stained with his cum. He gulped and pulled the smaller man up into a heated, messy kiss. He tasted his own cum in the mouth of his best friend, but he was too horny to care. 

They ended the day giving each other numerous blow jobs. Sousuke wanted to fuck, but Rin’s ass is still sore, but 69 was not anything less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember planning on some SouHaru before I stopped updating. who knows, I might throw it in randomly. AND ALSO, I'm not a MakoHaru shipper, so if you have any ideas on how their date should go, please let me know.


	8. Haru's kink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru gets busted. A little ReiGisa drama.

Thinking that every one has already left, Haru stared at the open box on his lap with sparkly eyes and the same expression he has when he sees water. He sat there alone, in their club room with a box full of dildos of different colors and sizes, vibrator eggs, fluffy hand cuffs, all a lot of other sex play stuff. 

"Oh my goodie!! Haru-chan!! Why do you have all that??"

Nagisa exclaimed, dropping his bag of wet trunks on the floor. He was more excited than surprised. Haru instinctively closed the box and looked away. 

"No reason..."

Of course, the blond did not buy it. So he quickly snatched the box from the blue eyed boy. 

"Nagisa!!" 

Haru tried to retrieve the box of his so-called "delicasies". 

"Give them back!!"

"No way! Not unless you admit that you wanna use this to Mako-chan!"

"Tsk!! Nagisa!!"

Haru blushed, too embarrassed to admit that he indeed had a weird kink, and that he wanted to try it with Makoto. 

It has begun to be a tag of war between the two. Much to Haru's suprise, Nagisa was a lot stronger than he originally thought. 

Pulling harder, the blond took two steps back, until he tripped over his own bag of wet trunks. And of course, not letting go of the precious box, the taller man was pulled in on the fall, landing right on top of the smaller man. 

All the toys were scattered around them, some even switched on, making a loud buzzing sound echoing through tje walls. 

"Ouch, Haru-chan! So aggressive!"

And of course, to add up to their misfortune, the door opened, revealing a certain blue haired teen. 

"Nagisa-kun, what's taking so lo-"

Rei came in, mouth open in shock for a moment, then his expression changed into anger. Who wouldn't be? His adored senpai, all flushed on top of his boyfriend, with sex toys all over them. The picture was pretty much saying everything there is to say.

"I-I am sorry to have disturbed you!"

"Re-Rei-chan, it's not what you think!!"

Nagisa said, shaking his hand in the air, only to find out that he was holding a big fat purple dildo in hand. He threw it away but it was already too late. 

The blue haired teen snapped. He walked out and slammed the door behind him. 

Haru got off of the blond, and he immediately collected the sex toys from the floor, putting them back into his box. The other also immediately ran out to catch his boyfriend. 

"Rei-chan!!"

Rei, who was stomping his way out of the pool side, stopped. Knuckles gripped, face flushed with anger. He did not even look back to his boyfriend.

"Please listen to me!! Haru-chan and I were not doing H-stuff!! I'd only do that with you! I swear!"

The megane then turned around, only to see his boyfriend, on the edge of crying. It took all his might to stop himself from just grabbing the blond and holding him tight. 

"He's right."

Haru added, while holding the box of sex toys. 

"Th-then, why were you two..?"

Haru sighed.

"Just... Let's go to my place. I don't want pool-chan to hear this."

"So you plan to use all these on Makoto-senpai??"

Rei exclaimed, looking at the impressive amount of sex toys laid in front of him. 

"I guess..."

"Where did you even get these?"

The blue haired teen asked, all riled up. 

"I was searching on different ways to please my lover. Then I got linked to a website that"

Haru would have continued, but Nagisa stopped him.

"That's not important, Rei-chan!"

The blond said, then turned to Haru.

"Haru-chan. Do you know how to use all these?"

The blue eyed teen blinked several times at his toys, unsure of what to answer. 

"U-uhm... Maybe..?"

"OH MY GOODIE!! you bought all these yet you don't know how to use 'em??"

The blond exclaimed, but then a light bulb popped up his head. He smirked and turned to his lover. 

"I've got an idea..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's ideas are proven to be great so far... lol


	9. Rei Knows Many Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here part of the continuation.

"WHAT??!"

Rei and Haru shouted in unison. Unable to process what Nagisa just said. 

"Oh c'mon you two!! Rei-chan, who else would teach Haru-chan about this pervy stuff?? His weekend with Mako-chan is fast approaching, and it'd be a bummer if he doesn't do anything exciting."

"B-but Nagisa-kun..!"

"Wait, Rei, you know about this?" 

The free swimmer asked, a bit unsure of how he'd react. 

"Of course he does! He's like, the master of role play and sex toys! He does it to me all the time!"

The bubbly blond said, not even shy in the slightest. 

"Na-nagisa-kun!!"

Haru was gaping. He did not expect the butterfly swimmer to be so into this kind of stuff. Mostly because he seemed to keep a very demure and reserved aura on him. 

The blue haired teen cleared his throat before speaking. 

"W-well... Just, I do like to explore the beauty of sex. I read a lot of books and formulated some theories. Then I try it on Nagisa-kun. B-besides, I like the face he makes when he's feeling it so much.."

He said, fixing his glasses in attempt to hide his flustered face. 

"Aww, Rei-chan! You're so adorable!!"

Nagisa jumped the megane, wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist and kissed him passinately. The blue haired teen caught him by his butt cheeks and kissed back without hesitation. The blond wrapped his arms around the other's neck to pull him into a deeper kiss, as if it can get any deeper than that. They both trembled with emotion. 

 

Haru was just dumb founded, staring at his two kouhai make out. The free swimmer found it rather impressive how the two kissed each other with such skill. Maybe, just maybe he can get a pointer or two from them. 

 

Rei broke the kiss and continued to lick the blond's chin, down to his neck.

 

"Haa..." The smaller teen exhaled, with such an erotic flushed face. He raised his head up, granting his boyfriend better access to his ticklish neck as he gripped the other's hair.

 

"Uhm..." Haru tried to interrupt the two. He did not want them to go on any further inside their club room. 

However, the love birds did not seem to hear him. 

 

Rei pushed Nagisa's back against the wall while ravishing his neck. Haru snapped. Being ignored at a time like this annoyed him to no end. 

 

"Guys!!"

 

Then the two stopped, looking back at Haru, panting from their erotic show of affection. Rei let his boyfriend down. 

"Tee-hee, sorry, Haru-chan. It's hard to stop when we're feeling it that much."

Nagisa said with that unbearably cute face of his. Rei just looked away and fixed his glasses, pulling his shirt down to hide his boner. 

 

"Not here. Pool-chan will hear you"

 

The love birds sweat dropped. They way that Haru seemed to be so in love with water never gets old. 

 

Thus, they all went to Haru's place for a smoking hot lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i suck. Been writing at work, so yeah, errors and errors.

**Author's Note:**

> I knoooow, I suck. thanks for reading anyways!


End file.
